


玉子烧

by Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr/pseuds/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr
Summary: 日常
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 3





	玉子烧

**英雄在守护love &peace时， **

**他的爱要落在哪呢？**

窗外布满橙黄色的光亮，屋里的人正忙碌地开始准备晚饭。

“玉子烧，玉子烧”战兔罕有的撒着娇，脆弱缠满他的身躯，他不舒服地在榻榻米上滚来滚去，让人丝毫看不出这是位“天才物理学家”。

龙我压下抱着他亲的冲动，动作轻柔地拍着他的头，“战兔，乖乖地躺好，等着瞧，我的手艺。”

远在天边的E总为龙我此刻的自信点了个赞。

战兔脑中充斥着火焰，绳索以及公式，这时他无法凭理智行事，只能依靠本能，两天之前的实验结果不言而明，

**惨败！**

“我不该喝最后那瓶A号试剂，我不该…”地板上的战兔精神又陷入恍惚，大脑中的智慧之弦突然拉长，与试剂引发的副作用在意识的最低层相互搏斗去了。

潮红的颜色映在战兔的脸上，他急切的想要寻求凉意，眼下虽是秋日，但是屋外尚且还能寻到点夏天的气息，所以打开窗子也不能缓解，但战兔哪会停止动作，现在光是与副作用争斗就已经耗费他思索的空隙。

“诶，战兔，窗户现在还不能打开，我饭还没做好，等会香味跑掉怎么办”，龙我一把扛住虚弱的战兔，将他放回柔软的被窝，

“万丈，余生我只有一个愿望，你能帮我实现吗？”忽闪忽闪的大眼睛配合着长睫毛刹那间扇起飓风，直直的掀到龙我的心头，使得他脑中晕乎乎的，连忙点头，

“开窗，我热”修长的手指不停的想要解开脖颈处的围巾，但撕扯半天，只堪堪露出圆润饱满的喉结，现在龙我也感觉到周身火热了，不过灶台上的锅子发出咕嘟咕嘟声，提醒着他别忘记今天的晚饭，

“战兔，抱歉，只有这点我无法满足你，况且你还在发烧，热的话等会我给你拿冰袋来”，

“好吧，但我−要−吃－玉−子−烧”，

“放心，看我的吧！”

就差翘起尾巴的龙我飞快的奔向沸腾起来的锅子，期间还抽空给战兔额头上搁了袋冰块，顺便解开他的围巾，给他换上睡衣。

一股股甜腻味扑鼻而来，其浓郁程度，让人怀疑做饭者是否将全城的糖罐都放入锅中烹饪，眩晕逐渐褪去，灵魂稍稍回返肉体，四肢却依旧无力，但战兔听从嗅觉的指引，还是挣扎的坐了起来，

“万丈，万丈，你是不是放太多糖了？”龙我从厨房出来，携带着能够腻死蜜蜂的气味。

“这可是我的独家自制， **♾️糖浆玉子烧** ”

面前的龙我头发凌乱，脸颊上粘了几处黑灰，但眸子却极亮，完全是沉浸在自己伟大的杰作中，刚感觉好多了的战兔瞬间头又开始疼起来，“果然还是个笨蛋嘛，还有万丈你的手怎么了？”

“嗯？没事啊？” 战兔一脸的不信，并乘龙我晃神的时候，一把抓住他的右手，拉到自己的面前，仔细地查看。龙我附视低着头的战兔，突然发现他头顶上有两个漩涡儿，本想告诉对方，却发现战兔这家伙竟然握着自己的手睡着了，“真没办法，还说我是笨蛋，你这家伙才是，把自己搞成这样，不知道我会很担心吗”

睡着的战兔乍看与平日电脑前的他并无两样，一样的橙净如许，静若淡然，但龙我却尤其喜爱战兔睡时的模样，长细乌黑的睫毛下藏着光华万千的眼，这双眼睛注视着自己时的认真，于战斗时散发的独特魅力，都让龙我沉溺。

“战兔”龙我小声地叫着，在确定这人是真的睡熟后，他将脑袋凑了过去，漂亮男孩的脸突然放大，却也无损任何，反倒让龙我心中的战鼓敲的响亮，连三只虾饺辫也翘了起来，

“我就偷偷地吻，战兔不会知道的”

“好软，原来战兔的脸这么柔软”

被睡梦附身的战兔此时感到脸颊处有块火源，突然触摸自己，却又迅速逃走，还带着柔软与湿润，像是能发出声响的两片嘴唇。战兔不知道该如何动作，比起现在他连副作用都没摆脱，更别提这些模糊，

“希望醒来也能记得”战兔将这些握在手里，牢牢抓住。

屋外鸟鸣四起，天光大亮。

战兔睁开双眼，感到全身舒畅，两天之前的隐患消除殆尽，他终于恢复原状，不过好像忘记什么东西，那些握在手中的，战兔思考片刻还是想不起来，便搁置着，之后再想。

他站起来张望四周，连柜子里也没放过，可就是没看到龙我，这个肌肉笨蛋哪去了？

带着疑问，战兔闻到一股甜味，随着这股甜味的愈来愈浓，战兔终于在厨房找到龙我，这家伙戴着耳机还摇头晃脑的，丝毫没感觉到所做食物的危险性，战兔决定还是把厨房和龙我一起扔出去为妙，这食物太可怕了！

“战兔！你怎么起来了？”停下一切的龙我连忙将手贴贴战兔的额头试温，

“不用担心，我没事了”

“太好了，战兔，你等着我给你盛玉子烧”

虽然在吞口水的战兔却丝毫不想吃这盘玉子烧，本想直言不讳，但龙我此时的热情却令人感到可怕一般的高涨，假如这时战兔要将这份热情熄灭，恐怕这头龙，会当场生气暴走，说不定会离家出走。

“嗯…呃”猛的一吞，战兔吃下那块龙我牌玉子烧，“味道怎么样？”期待着评价的龙我屏住呼吸，瞧着龙我这般，战兔只能严肃地放下筷子，摇摇头，

“不好吃？”龙我迅速垂下脑袋，

“但是”战兔又拿起那双筷子，将盘子拉近，并在几秒内将剩下的玉子烧干个精光，

“战兔？不好吃还是好吃？”龙我被这前后矛盾的行为弄的凌乱。

“但是…我很喜欢”吃完玉子烧的战兔望着桌前的龙我轻轻地说道，

“什么嘛，看你的样子像是在说难吃”

“我还没说完，虽然我很喜欢，但是你最好不要做给别人吃”

“为什么？”

“因为你是笨蛋”

“你才是笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋”

气呼呼的龙我拿起自己盘中的玉子烧，然后……

他吐了

夜晚来临，龙我似乎是累极了，身子刚一沾被褥就昏睡过去，战兔看着龙我的脸庞，从额头到嘴唇，那种握在手心的感觉突然涌现，他记起来了，原来是这样，

“那份柔软，我也要回敬你，肌肉笨蛋”，

如此想着的战兔低下头颅，他此刻虔诚的如同一位朝圣者。

End.


End file.
